Non-Dead
'''Non-Dead '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular II. Roles Starring *Stubbs Featuring *Shepard Appearances *Cuddles *Toothy *Flaky *Cub *The Mole *Sir Gron *Doppler *Generic Tree Zombies Plot Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky play a game of soccer, but their ball is accidentally kicked into a graveyard. Someone carries it back. Out of the mist, it is revealed to be Stubbs, who wants to join the game. However, the three friends run away in fear of the zombie. Stubbs decides to play on his own, causing his leg to fly off in an attempt to kick the ball. Looking for his severed leg, Stubbs sees it in Shepard's hands. Stubbs begins to cry, tired of being a zombie and wanting to be among the living again. Shepard tells him about a popular myth about a cliff by the cemetery. If one stands by the cliff during a full moon, something mysterious may happen. Stubbs goes ahead and believes it. That night, Stubbs stands on the cliff ledge. Shepard accompanies him in case he falls. The moonlight shines on his body and he silently makes his wish. A flash of light occurs. Stubbs opens his eyes to discover he is no longer a zombie. He and Shepard share a high-five. The new living Stubbs walks across town. He waves to Toothy and Cuddles, and this time they wave back. He bumps into Cub, whose ball has rolled under a gate. Stubbs thinks about pulling off his arm to reach it, but remembers he cannot do it anymore. Luckily, Sir Gron passes by, so Stubbs uses one of his arms to get the ball. Before leaving, Stubbs tells Gron about the cliff where he made his wish. Meanwhile, The Mole drives a van filled with toxic waste and mistakingly dumps it into a stream which flows past the cemetery. A hand pops out of the ground. Later, Stubbs and Shepard watch the news. Doppler reports about a mob of zombies taking over town, then being torn apart. Stubbs goes off to save the day by communicating with them. The zombies surround Stubbs and he sees there is only one way to stop them. He lets himself get attacked. Stubbs gets back up. He isn't dead, but a zombie once again. As part of a cunning plan, Shepard runs to the cemetery and Stubbs chases him, causing all the zombies to do the same. Once there, Shepard runs them over with a lawn mower. Unfortunately, he has killed Stubbs too. Then he gets an idea. Shepard brings Stubbs' body parts to the cliff and makes a wish. Stubbs is soon brought back to life as a zombie. But then Shepard wishes he was also a zombie, and wants to know what brains taste like. As he chases Stubbs away, Gron arrives to make his wish. Deaths #Doppler is attacked by zombies. #The zombies and Stubbs are burnt to death (but Stubbs is revived). Trivia *A similar thing happened to Sir Gron in Flesh Air. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular